Butterfly Kisses
by The Magnificent Glitter Queen
Summary: Jane is a Daddy's girl, so what will she do when she falls in love and won't only be his? How will Aro react? Will she find out who her real father is? R&R, no flames acknowledged


I stood just behind Aro as I always did with my brother right beside me, holding my hand, like he did when we were humans. I smiled at him, gripping his gloved hand tightly with my own.

''Ah, Carlisle, good to see you again, old friend.''

''Emphasis on the 'old'.'' I whispered to Alec.

''Shush Jane, he'll kill you.''

''He is old brother! Older than us anyway.''

Alec chuckled and shook his head, playfully and slightly wary. Aro spun round and smiled at us.

''Go play twins, we shall be here a while.''

''Yes, Daddy.''

I dragged Alec into the forest and was vaguely aware of the hybrid and the dumb strong one following, as well as our 6 guards and the empath and seer. I groaned and leapt into a nearby tree, looking for a grassy clearing, which was a mile west. Alec perched on a branch beneath me and his dark brown hair blew from his face in the wind.

''C'mon, Jane!''

I shook my head and slipped from my perch to land on the soft moss on the forest floor. Of course, the vampires who'd followed me were startled, my guards however simply moved to stand to attention, their postures flawless. Let me describe them.

The youngest and newest is Echo, she has dark brown hair that she wears around her shoulder, medium dark skin and her eyes are a dark brown, she's a half mortal. She tends to gossip and adores flowers, hence the daisies in her hair. She's quite tall and slim and teaches me how to dance, she's Santiago's mate.

The only male is Quinn, he has light brown hair which he wears in a short ponytail and likes to wear contacts, hazel ones. He gets pretty nervous with new people and that can affect his ability to protect me but once he assesses the situation, he's on the job. I don't think he has a mate.

The last one is Tempesta, she has reddish brown hair which she wears in a braided bun and she is tall and strong. She keeps up with the latest fashion and though easily distracted she still keeps me safe, even though she is REALLY annoying. She speaks with a fake Italian accent. She has a mate who she occasionally sees, as he is a nomad and won't join the Volturi.

Of course, they were all wary of the Cullens and used their gifts constantly. Tempesta had psychometry, Quinn had power absorption and Echo had power bestowal, not too useful but it was cool. Plus, it let Quinn see if the Cullens were a threat, which sadly they weren't, because I would pay to see Quinn attack that coven. Oh, and they all were shields.

Alec landed beside me and nuzzled my neck, pulling my hair from it's bun, letting it fall to my waist in beach waves and my two tufts that I usually fought to keep in place fell to my eyes. He smirked and raced ahead to the clearing I'd seen, his cloak and crest on the floor. I watched one of his guards pick it up and drape it over her arm, then I gave my own cloak and crest to Echo.

''Keep them off the ground and not a scratch shall be on them, or you will be punished for disobeying your princess and mistress.''

Echo shivered and nodded, and I smiled at her.

''Good girl. Maybe tonight you can have a few hours off as I plan to be with Marcus and Mum, we'll see.''

The hybrid growled and leapt between me and my guards, with an angry look in her chocolate brown eyes.

''Leave her alone!''

''I think thee shalt keep her nose out of thine business, if thee wish to live.''

She cocked an eyebrow, so I bent to her level and whispered in her ear, delicately.

''Keep your nose out of my business or die!''

Then I pursued my brother, leaving a shaking girl behind. For once it wasn't Echo, it was the hybrid girl. I met with Alec and he was rolling in the grass, laughing.

''You showed her, buttercup! She needs to learn old English, how useless are her parents?''

I giggled and rested my head on his chest, my head facing the far woods. Our guards came into the clearing and Quinn cleared his throat to gain my attention.

''Yes Quinn?''

''King Aro had requested you return to the Cullens house where he shall be waiting for you. He wishes for you to help him with Carlisle and Esme Cullen.''

''Fine, I'll be a minute.''

Quinn nodded and stepped back after he bowed to me and Echo held my cloak and necklace out to me. I snatched them from her and put them on in vampire speed, leaving my hair down, partly because Alec had stolen my ribbon, partly because I liked it.

I reached the Cullens house and flew into Aro's arms, surprising him but gaining a kiss on the head.

''Carlisle and Esme wish for you and your brother to stay here for a few years, mia figlia.''

''No way! I am not staying with _him_ , he is a demon in a vampire's body!''

Caius laughed at my protests and ruffled my hair.

''Relax, buttercup, we're not letting Carlisle and Esme have you as a 'guest' in their house. They will try get you and Alec to feed like them and will use the Major to manipulate you. Besides, life is soooooo boring without our little terrors.''

I giggled and hugged Caius, he was sweet enough away from his work, like everyone else, and yet Aro and Marcus were almost the exact same as they were when working. Well, Aro was less…...crazy but Marcus only interacted with anyone when he was protesting or if I pestered him enough, yeah, I pester a lot. It's funny, he gets soooooo annoyed soooooo quickly!

''What are you thinking, my dear?''

''Nothing, Daddy. Just my antics.''

''Ah, they are quite amusing, are they not?''

I nodded and noticed the Cullens coming out of their house, the ones who followed me and my brother joining their 'family'.

''Hello my friends. May you do me the honour of telling me and my coven why you followed the prince and princess and why your child dared to challenge me?''


End file.
